In the past, efforts have been made to decorate bulbs with paint or the like. Such bulbs have been used with a certain degree of success, especially where the bulbs have a low wattage. However at high temperatures the paint is destroyed, and where different colors of paint overlap the transparency of the paint is adversely affected.
Alternatively, vitreous enamels may be applied to the bulb in a manner suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,481 to Rogers et al. ("Rogers"). Rogers uses a solution of vitreous enamel in an organic solution to apply the enamel to a bulb and then bakes the bulb. Although this method creates images that may withstand high temperatures, the images generated on the bulb are of limited quality since the complexity of the image is limited. Also, the vitreous enamel may run, further complicating attempts to generate complex images.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,580 to Allen describes an illuminated decorative ornament. The ornament consists of a hollow translucent shell with an image painted or printed thereon. The image may be further embellished with synthetic hair and other items. The image on these ornaments deteriorates as the embellishments become unglued and the paint becomes chipped.
The above methods of decorating bulbs or other illuminated object all suffer from the hazards created when the bulbs or objects break or shatter.
Thus, a need exists for creating complex, long lasting images on light bulbs or illuminated objects. Also, a need exists for a coating on the bulbs that reduces the hazard created when the underlying bulb breaks or shatters.